The Guardians
by RoryBlack2921
Summary: The Founders created Hogwarts not only to teach young witches and wizards all about magic but to keep students safe. They left pieces of themselves behind, but the Sorting Hat and Godric's sword aren't the only line of defense.
1. Chapter 1

**The Guardians**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, that prestigious title goes to the genius that is J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N This is my first ever published FanFic...I've got so many stories in my head I figured that I'd get a few of them out there. Beta'd by SeeNoEvil121, if you're into one piece and zatch bell she's got some lovely stories out there. Oh and please review :D **

Hogwarts castle was as it had always been; standing in the middle of green pastures, the forbidden forest to the right and the Black Lake reflecting its majestic visage. Smoke rising out of the myriad of chimneys as dusk fell upon the stone castle. Students littered the courtyard taking advantage of the last night of freedom before their exams and within those many corridors lay the founders of Hogwarts; Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin currently in a heated debate on the future safety of their established school.

"There needs to be something here Salazar, a second line of defense should we or future headmasters fail to protect the students." Godric stated leaning forward in his chair his hands resting under his chin. He stared levelly at his brother in arms, his sword leaning casually on the side of his plush chair.

Helga more than prepared for a fight, her red hair hanging loose around her face. "He's right and you know it." Helga stated to the tall man in front of her, pulling herself to the edge of her seat. "We've all seen what can happen should the castle be attacked, and that was with all of us here and able to defend. What should happen in the future? There needs to be something here besides that blasted hat!"

Salazar Slytherin prided himself on his cool demeanor, but looking at his compatriots, his brother and sisters in everything but blood, the façade began to crack. Salazar sighed, leaning back into his chair eyes closed for a moment in thought. He opened his eyes, nodding to Godric and Helga in front of him.

"I understand completely what you are both articulating, but how do you propose to do it? How are we meant to protect the school long after we are gone? How are we supposed to know what will or will not come to pass. It is not our place…The hat-" He was interrupted by Helga.

"How could you possibly say that? Salazar honestly!" Helga rose from her seat moving to pace in front of the taller man, her usually peaceful demeanor gone, hair crackling. "We created this school on the principal that it would educate future generations! That Hogwarts would be a safe haven to all those who deemed it home, how you could just dismiss what we are saying." Helga said vehemently.

Salazar interrupted her, rising from his seat and moving towards the fire place. "I am doing no such thing Helga and would you have waited before spewing out your second point in your argument you would have heard what I had to say about 'that blasted hat'." He smiled genially at her from his post at the fire place. "The hat was created to sort our students now and in the future. However that is not it's only purpose and you know it. It will also give warnings at the start of each year should danger be near, it is a part of the magic that created it, as it did for us this year. Its purpose is not only to place students in their houses, but to guide us as well."

"What if it is not enough?" asked Rowena who had stayed silent up until this point. "What if the warning is not heeded or not understood in enough time. What then Salazar?" She looked pointedly at Salazar and Godric her hands resting in her lap, Rowena looked to the fire blazing before her. "We were almost caught unawares, were it not for Helga and her foresight to write down what that hat spewed out at the beginning of term we would have lost many, so very many."

Salazar crossed to his chair, motioning for Helga to take her seat as well. As he sank into his chair he sighed in defeat. "Well then, it seems as if you've thought this through. Oh really Helga, sit down you needn't have argued so hard. Godric and I were actually discussing something about strengthen the wards at the beginning of term. "

Helga huffed in annoyance as she sat looking at both men crossly, Rowena laughing at Salazar's words. "So like men to take credit for an idea after he's been approached by others, come now Salazar, Godric we do not just speak of strengthening the wards. Helga and I believe that a different sort of protection is needed. "

Salazar looked at them both; eyebrows raised "What exactly do you have in mind?"

Godric laughed at his friend's confusion. "Let them tell you what they have thought up. Far be it for me to take credit for their stroke of genius. But by Merlin Salazar it's a genius plan if we're able to take it from idea to reality."


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, that prestigious title goes to the genius that is J.K. Rowling.****

**A/N:: So...this is decidedly a filler chapter, one which is very, very late. NaNo Write Month is starting, so I will work on updating between writing original work. at least I'll try to update. Beta'd by the awesome ** SeeNoEvil121**. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Salazar looked from Godric to the duo that was Helga and Rowena a single eyebrow raised in question at Godric's apparent enthusiasm.<p>

Rowena sighed at him rolling her eyes, "It's really quite simple Salazar. We're planning on leaving an imprint behind. An essence of sorts that will in theory allow Hogwarts to be better secured."

Salazar leaned forward in his seat, his hand steepled under his prominent chin. "I am most definitely intrigued, however far be it for me to point out the obvious, but we made that hat and that incapacitated us for over a fortnight. Do you remember Rowena, and now you want us to pour more of ourselves into these walls?" He looked at her incredulously having moved to the edge of his plush seat while speaking.

"We've left an imprint already Rowena, we're in every crevice of this school. The wards, the moving staircases, the four of us have built upon the magic left by your ancestors. Leave any more and we shall be sucked dry."

"Honestly Salazar, when have you ever known me to jump into anything? Especially something of this size." Helga huffed loudly from her seat, throwing the crisp that was in her hand in Salazar's direction.

"We are not talking about leaving more behind Salazar. That's ridiculous and dangerous as you obviously pointed out, Talking to us like we are naive first years. "

Salazar moved to interrupt his mouth open to protest.

"No, keep quite or I promise I will do it for you!" Helga rose, her wand in hand pointed at him. Godric moved to intercept but her wand moved to him. "And you quite as can be, do not interfere! Days ago when we broached the topic to you, you thought it would be a splendid idea. Really Salazar always with the questions and the negative thoughts. Would you let me finish before you tear through our logic." Helga's breath came out in quick bursts, her wand moving between the two men.

Rowena leaned back in her seat a smirk playing on her lips. Her hand reaching over to the table placed on her right as a house elf appeared to refill her drink. She nodded in the direction of the elf and moved the now full glass to her lips. "Gentlemen I would recommend letting her expand on it. It seems it would be beneficial to you combined health."

Helga turned to look at Rowena smiling quickly. "Thank you Rowena."

Salazar reclined in his seat, his lips quirking in an attempt to stifle a smile as he nodded in Helga's direction. Godric chucked as Rowena shook her head at the duo.

"My lord is too kind" Helga remarked sarcastically. " As Rowena began, before you unwittingly interrupted her, our hypothesis is that we can take the preexisting magical essence that is in Hogwarts and find a way to mold it into 4 possibly 5 beings, The fifth in theory being the castle itself…well possibly anyway. " She sank into her chair "that's the quick version of it."

Godric moved to speak, Rowena cutting him off "No Godric, we're not speaking of leaving our actual spirits behind. They would be utterly useless except as a warning." She paused to catch her thoughts looking to Helga for permission to continue. "It's more of taking the echoes of the magic in these halls and creating living spirits of sorts. That come become corporeal or…at least slightly possess inhabitants of the castle, which the echoes deem worth to help protect the school."

Salazar and Godric were not men that were easily surprised, but at this moment both men's jaws dropped comically. Godric sputtering in shock his eyes wide looking between the two women, "You never mentioned possession Rowena when we discussed this before."

"You want to create echo's that could, albeit possibly in your terms, possess people!? You've gone mad in that forest of yours Helga! And you as well Rowena, cooped up in your library researching this. It's pure insanity." Salazar shot out, leaping from his seat to pace in front of the two women, Godric nodding his agreement.

"It's dangerous, we've already got that damn poltergeist wandering around, not to mention the possibility of ghosts that will be attracted to the castle proper. But now you want to create something that will...inhabit future students." Salazar turned to Godric. "And you, you agreed, I bet you didn't even hear the entire proposal before you got roped into this did you!"


End file.
